the son of ice
by csdaines
Summary: please review!
1. prologue

**Hey guys this is a new fanfic I am making, hope you enjoy it!**

prologue

Camp-half blood, Percy POV

It started out like any other day at camp half blood, but chiron decided to ruin it by making us traveling to the rocky mountains to pick up a demigod. Me, annabeth, leo, jason, piper and calypso (who leo just rescued) gathered in the big house.

"Really" leo complained. "We just got back from a quest!"

"Why can't the satyrs do this?" Piper asked.

"Because" chiron said. "He is at the top of the biggest peak, the satyrs can't reach him" (AN/ i don't know if this is true but for the sake of the story they cant)

"Then why do you need all seven of us?" Annabeth asked him.

"I dont know" chiron answered "but the gods asked for all of you"

"Wait the gods are involved" Jason said.

"They always are." i told him.

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"Now" chiron responded. "The monsters are on his tail"

"ill get black jack" i said leaving the big house, today was going to suck.

Olympus

"Well they are on there way" hermes said

"Lets hope they get there in time" Athena responded.

"Lets hope so" zeus said

**OK that was the prologue hoped you liked it! i know it was short but the actual chapters are going to be longer**


	2. I host a throwing up party

**Hey guys this shout out goes to, ****SPQR-Alan!**

**Leave a review to get a shoutout!**

Chapter one: i host a throwing up party

*Somewhere in the rocky mountains.*

"Wake up my boy!" a voice blasted in my ears. "Breakfast!" mumbling some stuff about my dad I sluggishly got out of bed.

Hi, my name is scott davis and my life is normal, if normal is living in the mountains with no civilization for 1,000 miles.

I have black hair and green eyes, but the weirdest thing about me is that i was born with icy blue hair.

I got dressed in some warm clothes and went to the kitchen to find my dad putting out scrambled eggs.

My dad looks like your average lumberjack, big beard, plaid jacket and very large pecs. But i never knew my mom, my dad said she died by a bear attack when i was young.

"Good morning" he said "we are low on food so we are going hunting!"

I sighed digging into my eggs and thought about this weird dream I had.

something about a horse guy telling some teen to go find a demi, something?

I finished my eggs and grabbed a crossbow and some bolts.

"Alright" my dad said with his own crossbow ready. "Lets go hunt"

We walked out of our cabin and into the woods where we looked for about three hours with nothing, not even a bird.

"Why is there nothing here?" I said. "This place is usually crawling with wildlife. Something was up, every time we come hear we could get a kill in less that five minutes.

"I dont know" my dad said. "Maybe something scared them away, like a mountain lion or a bear"

"Or something bigger" i said pointing to a footprint that could have belonged to a elefant.

"Sweet bushel britches" my dad said. "What in the world could have made that" he knelt down and checked the snow "this was made recently, mabey a hour ago"

That made me worried. "Well i don't wanna be here when it gets back"

"Aw come on, we can take it" my dad said, punching me in the arm.

"With a tank, maybe" I said. "But i'm going back to the cabin tell me whe-"

I was cut off by a booming bark that shook the trees.

"Back to the cabin!" my dad shouted. But as soon as he said "back" I was already bolting through the woods.

I was running as fast as i could, because when something barks that is as loud as a bomb, you run.

My dad was running behind me when the biggest dog i have ever seen came running out of the woods. It was at tall as the tree's.

"BEAR!" my dad shouted.

Bear? How did he get that, that thing is clearly a large dog, and it was coming straight for us.

I reached the cabin door and turned around to find my dad being thrown in the air by the dog.

"NO!" i yelled.

The giant dog kept running at me like its only purpose was to kill me.

I wanted to make sure my dad was ok, but i didn't have time. I slammed the door shut.

I thought i was safe, but as soon as i finished the thought the dog shredded the door like it was made of butter. I fell back on the floor, the dog looking above me.

I tried to crawl away but when I moved my left arm, a burning pain flooded through my body. Looking down I saw that it was sliced open, I could see my bones and tendons, blood was spilling everywhere.

I closed my eyes knowing I was going to die and I waited for the inevitable. But it never came, instead I just sneezed. Opening my eyes I saw that the dog was gone and I was sitting in a pile of golden dust. And standing in what used to be my door way, was a dark haired kid with a sword.

"Congrats" he said. "You have been rescued"

Ignoring the pain I sat up, warm blood dripping down my arm.

"Oh gods" the dark haired kid said. "We need to get your arm looked at, Annabeth we need nectar stat!"

I ignored him "my dad, is he ok?"

A blond girl came running in. "percy did you ge- oh gods!" she gasped and turned pale when she saw my arm.

"What is going on" another girl asked, peeking her head in. How many people are there?

She saw my arm and immediately threw up.

"Piper, you got it on my shoe" the black haired kid complained.

"Will you shut up!" the blond girl said. "We have bigger problems!" she knelt down next to me. "Drink this" she said, handing me a bottle with a gold liquid inside.

Figuring I have nothing to lose I took the bottle and drank it. The effects were immediate, the bleeding slowed, some of the tendons began to repair themselves and the pain died down. And a bonus, it tasted like my dad's warm apple cider.

"It's not enough" the girl said. "Leo, we need more nectar!"

A moment later a latin looking guy came running in with more bottles of that gold water.

When he saw my arm he said. "So that what the inside of a arm looks like"

The blond girl grabbed another bottle and poured it on my wound. Again the effect was immediate, but i felt a little dizzy after it.

"We need to get him on the argo" she said

"On it" came another voice and I began to feel myself slowly lift off the ground.

"Ok, Percy, Leo can you grab his belongings?" the girl said. "And piper stop throwing up"

I looked up and saw I was heading to a large ship. Then i blacked out.

**Alright that was my first chapter of the son of the ice. Please leave a review!**


	3. I find the worlds best plumber

**Hey guys im back with another chapter hope you guys enjoy**

Chapter 2: i have found the world's best plumber

When I finally woke up I found myself on a bed. I tried to sit up but my left arm burned with pain, looking down I found it wrapped in bandages.

Memories came flooding into my head. The giant dog, my arm getting cut open, the black haired kid and… my dad.

The realization hit me like a truck, tears began to form in my eyes. I had lost my dad.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up" a voice said.

Turning my head I saw the black haired kid in the door.

"Hey" he said, waving his hand.

"Yo" I responded. "What is this place"

"This my friend" he said "is the argo 2"

"And who are you?"

"Oh yeah, im percy jackson" he said "and you are"

"Scott davis" I responded. "What happened back there"

Percy sighed. "Ok let me start with this, you know the greek gods like zeus and stuff, well what if i told you they exist"

My mouth fell open, surprisingly i didn't think he was making this up. Piecing it together it seemed like it was the truth. "Ok go on"

"And you and i and a lot of other people are children of those gods" percy continued.

Ok never mind, he is crazy.

"You know what" i said "i think you are nuts"

Percy sighed and waved his hand.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What is that going to do?"

But my question was answered for me, a floating sphere of water came through the door.  
"What the britches" I said, stunned at what I was seeing.

"Britches?" Percy said with a confused look. "Really?"

"My dad said that alot" I said, not taking my eyes off the floating water. "Ok you know what, i believe you"

"percy!" the latino kid stuck his head in. "did you have to take the water from the toilet?"

"Sorry" Percy said, waving his hand again, the water going back out the door.

"So who is your parent, my guess is poseidon" i said

"You are correct" Percy said.

"What powers do you have?" I asked.

"I can control water breath under water, make earthquakes and storm, and heal myself with water as well." he explained

"Who is mine?" I was excited to know what powers I would get.

"We don't know, you have to be claimed" percy exclaimed.

I imagined a greek goddess in a beautiful white dress walking down from the heavens waving a adoption certificate yelling "DIBS!"

"Oh ok" i said looking around the room, my eyes landed on my crossbow which was propped against the wall. "Hey thanks for bringing my stuff"

"No prom" percy said.

"Percy!" an angry voice said from the door, looking over it was the blond girl. "You were supposed to tell me when he wakes up!" she ran over holding more of the gold water.  
"Im sorry" percy said in defence "i was telling him about the gods and stuff"

The blond girl unwrapped the bandages, my arm was still cut open, but it was not infected.

Ms blonde turned pale again "this is going to take a while to heal"

"Well no dip, Sherlock" I said "my fragging arm is cut open!"

"What's with all the yelling" the pretty girl said putting her head in.

Then she saw my arm and threw up again.

"HEY!" came an angry voice. "Don't throw up, his wound can't be that bad"

A middle age guy came walking in holding a baseball bat, and he had goat legs, why not.

When he saw my arm he screamed. "PAN'S PIPES!" and ran out the door.

Trying to get that goat man out of my head changed the topic. "So, blonde who are you?"

Percy smirked in the corner.

She looked up at me with grey eyes. "My name is annabeth, daughter of Athena, and don't ever call me blonde"

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Percy heals himself when he touches water, is it the same when you touch a dictionary or a textbook?" i said

Percy fell off his chair laughing his head off. Annabeth on the other hand gave me a death glare, which was scarier than the giant dog.

"What's so funny" the latino kid said, sticking his head in again.

"He *gasp h- *gasp* said *gasp" percy managed to get out.

Another blond kid walked in. "why is percy having a heart attack?"

"I just asked if annabeth can heal herself like percy if she touches a dictionary or textbook" i said in defence.

The latino kid and the blond dude fell on the ground laughing almost as hard as percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, Jason, leo meet scott" she indicated to me.

After about five minutes they calmed down.

"Hi im, leo mcshizzle bad boy supreme" the latino guy said.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"Fine" the latino guy said disappointed. "My name is leo, son of hephestits"

"Jason" the blond kid said. "Jason grace, son of jup- zeus, and piper is the one throwing up in the hall" a hand waved from the hallway.

"I'm Scott" i responded. "Nice to meet you"

Annabeth poured more of that gold stuff on my arm.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I asked, looking at my arm heal itself.

"Nectar" annabeth replied. "Drink of the gods"

I looked at her like, why are you putting the drink of the gods on my wound, why not put it in a glass case or something.

The middle aged guy with goat legs walked in.

"We are landing soon, so get your rear on the deck!" he yelled angrily.

"Fine" percy said leaving followed by jason and leo.

Annabeth wrapped up my arm again. "Ok, we will move you to the medical cabin when we land"

Medical cabin? Why not a hospital?

she got up and left the room.

I lied back down, and feel asleep.

**Ok that was chapter 2 done! Remember to review!**


End file.
